Hostile Objects
About The Hostile Objects are were killed by Evan at night. They were given a Fake Cake and brought back as monsters. Hostile Appearances Firey: He is a tall, orange, muscular humanoid. Leafy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid carrying a chainsaw. Bubble: She is a tall, sky blue, feminine humanoid with black arms and legs. On her back is a tail with a sharp blade. Ruby: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with long, twitchy arms. Puffball: She is a tall, pink, furry humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her mouth and blade-like wings coming out of her back. Bomby: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid with long, twitchy arms. Snowball: He is a tall, white, muscular humanoid with black limbs, blue eyes, and a mouth of sharp teeth. Woody: He is a tall, brown, muscular humanoid with black arms and legs, sharp teeth, soulless eyes, and giant spikes on his back. Lightning: He is a tall, yellow, muscular humanoid. Fanny: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with blood-covered fan blades. Flower: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a blade on her back. Match: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her jaw. Pencil: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with giant spikes sticking out of her jaw. Cloudy: He is a tall, fat, white humanoid. Nickel: He is a short, black humanoid holding a cleaver. Balloony: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid. Rocky: He is a short, black humanoid. David: He is a giant spider with gray legs, red eyes, and giant teeth. Roboty: He is a tall red robot. Barf Bag: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Spongy: He is a gigantic, muscular, yellow beast with black legs. Gelatin: He is a tall, muscular, buff, neon green humanoid with a distorted mouth, distorted green hands, and black arms and legs. Donut: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Naily: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Firey Jr.: He is a small, orange humanoid. Bracelety: She is a sky blue, feminine humanoid with blades for legs. Pen: He is a tall, black, muscular, skinny humanoid. Pillow: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Remote: She is a tall, black, robotic humanoid with a right arm she can turn into a cannon. Tree: He is a tall, black, skinny humanoid. Black Hole: He is a tall, black, arachnid-like monster with four legs ending in spikes and short arms. Bottle: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Pie: She is a small, black, feminine humanoid. Liy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Book: She is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid with a disfigured mouth, jaw, and left arm. Dora: She is a tall, grey, skinny, stick figure, pivot, feminine humanoid. Gaty: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with spikes sticking out of her head. Ice Cube: She is a small, light blue, feminine humanoid with visible blood inside of her body. Lollipop: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Saw: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with spikes sticking out of her back. Taco (Battle for Dream Island): She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Teardrop: She is a small, black humanoid. Pin: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid with a small mouth on her stomach. Coiny: He is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. Cake: He is a tall, black humanoid. Needle: She is a tall, black, thin, feminine humanoid. Clock: He is a tall, black muscular humanoid. Eggy: She is a tall, black, slightly overweight, feminine humanoid. Loser: He is a tall, yellow, slightly muscular humanoid with black arms and legs. Tennis Ball: He is a tall, muscular, green humanoid resembling a lizard. Blocky: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. TV: He is a giant, grey, muscular robot. Grassy: He is a short, black humanoid with spikes on top of his head. Basketball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Robot Flower: She is a tall, black, robotic humanoid. Golf Ball: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. 8-Ball: He is tall, black, muscular humanoid with giant fists. Foldy: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Eraser: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid. Bell: She is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Marker: He is tall, black, muscular humanoid with a giant circular mouth with sharp teeth. Fries: He is a tall, black, slightly muscular humanoid with spikes sticking out of his head. Yellow Face: He is a tall, yellow, muscular humanoid. Stapy: He is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with a stapler head and pointed teeth. Announcer (Battle For Dream Island): He is a Unit Speaker Boxes: They are hybrid robotic with their same heads as Announcer (BFDI). Unit Genderless Speaker Boxes: Gallery .]] Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teen Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI I Category:SlendyBFDI II Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity